This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Subsequent to the previous findings that different transcription factors (TFs) are released with different salt concentrations, I sought to test a gradient of different salt concentrations and see the profile of TFs that are released by each step. Additionally, I sought to replicate a finding from Henikoff et. al. Genome Research 2009 that showed that if you treat nuclei with MNAse, and subsequently do salt fractionation, the low salt fractions correspond to active transcriptional elements in the human genome. Unfortunately, the concentration of DNAse that I used was not sufficient to digest the nuclei, so the DNAse data is analogous to the salt data. This project provided many interesting results that are currently being validated using SRM, ChIP-seq and SILAC like approaches.